


BroPsii for Captorvatiing

by abyss1826



Category: Homestuck
Genre: (Bro as in adult Dirk not Gaurdian Bro because thats one hell of a difference), Established Relationship, M/M, mixed quadrants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 21:51:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5180990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abyss1826/pseuds/abyss1826
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was written for Captorvatiing's Bropsee au/storyline, first of atleast two. The series they have is really cute you should read it first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [captorvatiing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/captorvatiing/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Who D'you Think You're Papsterbating?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3418739) by [captorvatiing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/captorvatiing/pseuds/captorvatiing). 



You knew that something would blow eventually but you really hoped, with a childish naiveness, that it would never happen.  
And it didn't. It didn't for a long fucking time. And you were lucky.  
But you have a feeling that, all the times it only almost happened, built up into this shitstorm, and you don't know how to deal with it.

Your name is Dirk Strider and your boyfriend doesn't believe that you’re real.

That night you came came home and you couldn't find him. After about fifteen minutes of searching around the flat and asking if people had seen him you finally thought to call his cell. You followed the sound of his ringtone and found his phone outside the bedroom closet. If it wasn't for the fact that his psionics then chucked the thing across the room full force you wouldn't have even thought he was in the building.  
To be honest you probably should have noticed the glowing purple light under the closet door but you’re a fucking idiot so you don't check under closet doors.  
He was crouched into the corner of the closet, arms around his legs and forehead pressed into his knees. His horns were arching like two pairs of Tesla coils and even if you ignored that he crackled from everywhere you could see. It was terrifying.  
“Psii?” You call softly, then again louder when he didn’t respond or show any signs of hearing you. “Are you alright?”  
All he does is sit there and you can see from the way his back is moving that he’s tense and breathing heavily, with sparks centering around his port scars.  
How the fuck do you deal with this. You can help him unwind from general shit but this is a way higher tier of shit that you are not at all qualified enough to even begin to fathom dealing with.  
“Psii please talk to me what's wrong,” you say, taking a step closer. He only begins to growl at you. It’s a freaky as shit noise, like a mix between a dog growl and the clicks of like, cicadas or something. For all you know the clicks actually mean something in alternian but you don’t understand alternian whatsoever, but what if he’s telling you what’s wrong but you can’t even fucking help him now because your incompetent ass can’t bother to learn an alien language to help you communicate with your partner.  
No.  
Stop that.  
Now is not the time to be panicking you have to figure out what’s up with Psii.  
“Psii it’s me, Dirk, you’re gonna be fine-” His psionics throw you against the wall like they did the phone, and you black out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Psii's POV

This is the third time you’ve had that ‘dream’. She taunts you, asking you if you like her little reward, if you liked pretending to have your friends back.  
“You’ve bin’ a good lil’ guppy for me,” she said, stroking your cheek with her long cold fingers, “Maybe if ya keep up that good shit I’ll let ya have some more playtime, huh? Would ya like that?”  
It’s the third time you’ve had that dream and it’s always different, but it’s always her, saying things like that. You always wake up, but, it never feels like you were dreaming You don’t even remember what dreaming was like before they strung you up in that ship. You don’t want her to be doing this, because it’s nice. You want your friends back and you want to feel cared about by people who aren’t just using you, but if this is just her, you can’t.  
You can’t give her that satisfaction.  
You can’t let her use this place as leverage to make you compliant.  
You refuse to buy into her demented affection.  
You refuse with all that’s left of your stubborn soul.

You haven’t told anyone. You haven’t even told Dirk even though you think he can tell something’s been up. You don’t want her to know that you don’t trust any of this. You just can’t risk that.  
You can’t.

It’s the fourth time you’ve had that dream. You’re sparking so much you could be thrown into a cloud and probably cause the city to have an alien-plasma armageddon. You’re not going to play along with this anymore.  
You go into the corner of the closet, one way in that you can keep an eye on, and curl in onto yourself. She can’t get to you.  
You won’t let her.


	3. Chapter 3

You’re getting back up when Dave peeks around the doorframe.  
“Bro what the fuck.”  
“I don’t know, I found Psii though but he doesn’t seem to be doing very well right now you should probably get some stuff from the fridge and then stay in your room for a bit.”  
He raises his eyebrows at you. “Okidokie bro don’t get launched into the sun.” His tone is monotonous, but you can tell he’s concerned.  
Once he leaves the room and you hear his bedroom door close you face the closet again.  
“K’ Psii I’m comin’ towards the closet, I would appreciate it if you wouldn’t do that again please.” When you get at the angle where you can see him the static aura around him has tripled in size, and it’s casting freaky shadows around the area. “What’s been eating at you come on man.” He lifts his head a bit to glare at you with glowing eyes.  
“go away.”  
“Dude it’s literally part of my job in our relationship to do this at least try and humor me.” He sniffs and puts his face back to his knees and only then do you realize that he’s crying. You risk it and take a step into the closet. “Just talk to me. Unless you want me to get Signless or Rosa-”  
“No,” he says harshly, nearly shouting.  
“Alright then talk to me.”  
“WHY? WHAT WILL THAT HELP?!” You’re pulled back into the wall and held there by stinging psionics. He’s standing at the doorway of the closet now, fists clenched, glowing and shaking.  
“Well sometimes it helps people stop thinking about what's upsetting them,” you squeak.  
Ah yes. Because a squeak is totally the kind of tone you want your voice to have while your boyfriend is flipping his proverbial shit. Thanks vocal cords. Totally.  
“Sometimes,” you continue, “people just write what's bothering them you could also do that-”  
“OH, YEAH, JUTHT LET ME OPEN A FAKE WORD DOCUMENT AND POUR ALL OF MY FEELINGTH ABOUT HER THICK JOKE OF A FALTHE UNIVERTHE INTO IT BECAUTHE THAT’TH THO GOING TO FIX ALL OF MY PROBLEMTH!”  
“Yeah Well I Can Help You If You Just Tell Me What’s Wrong!”  
The psionics holding you to the wall fizzle out as he kneels on the floor with his head in his hands. You sit next to him, and the two of you are silent for a while before he speaks.  
“I keep having nightmareth about her and it feelth like I’m thtill there.”  
“Yeah, but you’re here now you’re safe. She’s dead and your safe.”  
“It doethn’t feel like that though.”  
“Well what does it feel like then?”  
“Like she’th jutht fucking with me; with thith whole plathe and everything. And even if it’th not that at all I don’t want to chanthe it becauthe that’th what she wantth me to do.”  
“Holy fucking shit dude.”  
“Bathically yeah.”  
“You do want this to be real though right?”  
“Of courth i fucking want thith to be real! But I altho don’t want to rithk it not being real and then give her the thatithfacthion of watching me enjoy being with my freindth before pulling me out of it and uthing it ath leverage to make me compliant!”  
“Okay Psii I get you but I don’t even she would be able to pull off the relationship you have with Rosa and Disciple and Signless without you noticing something was off way earlier than this, even without the nightmares you’re having now. Someone who you didn’t have a relationship with already like me, she might have been able to do, not to freak you out or anything, but…. My point is that you would have known something was off from the start because those three would have felt off if this was really all her doing.”  
“Tho it’th jutht my fucked up pan then?”  
“Yeah.”  
He hugs you and sniffs.  
It’s going to be a long night.


End file.
